Daddy
by Fayiyong
Summary: "Papa itu berani, gagah, suka menepati janjinya. Beda sama aku. Papa itu idolaku." - Fay is back with second UlquiHime! Daddy Ulquiorra! A lil' bit OOC Orihime as an overprotective Mom . ONESHOT. RnR onegaaaaaaiii?


**Daddy**

* * *

><p><strong>created by:<strong>

Fayiyong

#

**disclaimer: **Tite Kubo

#

**A/N: **Second Ulquihime~ Cuma ngasih tahu kalau Sora Cifer (atau Sora Schiffer) itu anaknya UlquiHime (yaah, bisa dibilang OC dadakan) hahaha. Okay, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy<strong>

* * *

><p>Sepasang mata hijau milik Ulquiorra memandang lurus ke depan. Pandangannya datar, dingin, dan jelas penuh determinasi. Kedua telinga pucatnya ditajamkan baik-baik, berusaha menangkap sinyal-sinyal yang bakal menunjukkan takdir hidupnya sesudah ini. Kedua tangannya menyatu dan membentuk kepalan; sesekali saling mencengkeram, sesekali saling meremas.<p>

Ulquiorra sibuk menunggu.

Tak berapa lama, kepala eboni itu bergerak cepat ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung tegak di dinding sebelah kursi yang didudukinya.

17.50.

Ulquiorra mendesah tak kentara—ia tahu bahwa ia telah menghabiskan lima jam waktunya hanya untuk duduk di sini.

Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam hari ini, pria muda itu bangkit dan berdiri di depan pintu dengan warna senada dengan kaus lengan panjang yang dipakainya—putih. Ditatapnya celah bening pintu itu, lalu dihembuskannya napas lelah.

Masih.

Suara-suara mengerikan itu masih terdengar.

Ulquiorra tak tahan dan memutuskan untuk berjalan perlahan menuju kursinya semula.

Kapan penderitaan ini usai?

Hanya pengharapan yang sukses menjawab pria stoik itu.

#

Jerit penuh cita mengejutkan Ulquiorra dan beberapa orang yang sedang melewati depan ruangan itu.

Dengan sigapnya—kalau tidak mau dibilang panik—Ulquiorra bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu putih itu. Diketuknya pintu itu dengan tak sabar hingga berkali-kali sampai tangannya terasa panas sendiri.

"Suster!" akhirnya Ulquiorra berinisiatif menyuarakan panggilan.

Hening.

"Dokter!"

Hening lagi.

"Perawat!"

Masih hening.

Ulquiorra kesal sendiri gara-gara merasa seperti balita yang baru mempelajari beberapa kosa-kata yang ada di sebuah rumah sakit.

Sebuah desah frustrasi terlontar dan tangan pucat itu kembali terangkat, lagi-lagi mencoba menggedor pintu itu.

Tapi sayangnya, salah satu dari tiga pemilik gelar yang tadi dipanggil Ulquiorra lebih dulu membuka pintu itu—dan wanita cantik berambut kelabu yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih akhirnya berhasil membungkam aksi panik Ulquiorra.

"Selamat," kata suster bernama Isane itu pada Ulquiorra. Wajahnya ramah dan sebuah senyum terlukis di bibir kemerahannya. "Laki-laki."

Ulquiorra menatap Isane dengan syok, lalu melayangkan lirikan pada sebuah ranjang yang ditutupi tirai hijau.

"Silakan masuk. Nyonya Cifer sudah menunggu Anda di dalam."

#

"Sora…"

Ulquiorra memandang wajah istrinya dengan mata penuh cinta dan khawatir. Dan itu jelas menyebabkan ia tak mengindahkan kata yang diucapkan wanita muda berambut oranye itu barusan. Dengan sikap sok tenangnya, Ulquiorra malah bertanya, "Kamu baik-baik saja? Apa masih sakit?"

Denting tawa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Wanita cantik bernama Orihime itu menatap balik suaminya dengan mimik jahil. "Sudahlah, lepas saja topeng esmu itu. Aku sedang sakit nih," godanya.

Salah kaprah terjadi. "Aku panggil dokter sekarang!" Ulquiorra segera menyahut dan nyaris saja berlari keluar kalau saja tangan Orihime tak segera mencubit punggung tangannya. Pria itu menatap istrinya.

"Mau ke mana kamu? Aku baru melahirkan, kamu malah pergi-pergi," Orihime menegur, kedua pipinya membola.

"Kan kamu bilang kamu sakit? Aku harus panggilkan dokter, kan?" Ulquiorra balik membela diri.

Orihime terkikik. "Bukan! Aduh, kamu polos sekali. Maksudku itu—"

TOK… TOK…

Orihime menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap pintu kamar rawat inapnya. "Silakan masuk," sahutnya riang.

#

"Lucunyaaaaaa!"

Ulquiorra mengabaikan pekik riang Orihime—dengan tenangnya, ia menyalakan televisi dan menatap layarnya seserius mungkin. Ulquiorra berusaha mengabaikan momen-momen sakral yang mana seharusnya ia wajib memberi partisipasi.

Yah, momen apa lagi selain pemberian nama?

Orihime merengut ke arah suaminya. "Ayolah, Ulqui. Lihat anakmu! Rambutnya hitam dan kulitnya pucat, dia mirip sekali denganmu!"

Ulquiorra melirik bayi berselimut kain biru lembut yang sedang disusui Orihime, lalu menghela napas. "Hime, kamu bilang tadi namanya Sora. Ya sudahlah, kita pakai nama itu saja."

Orihime tidak terima. "Harusnya kamu ikut memberi masukan nama!"

"Aku tidak ada ide."

"Pembohong!"

"Kalau kuberi dia nama 'Yammy' mau?"

GLEK. Orihime buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak mau! Kau mau dia tumbuh sebesar kuli bangunan rumah kita nantinya?"

"Kalau kunamai dia 'Nnoitra'?"

"Nggak! Anak kita bukan penjual sendok, Ulquiorra!"

"Kalau kusarankan nama—"

"Tidaaaaak!" Orihime langsung menjerit panik. Ulquiorra melongo. Kemudian, sepasang mata abu-abu itu menatap kedua berlian hijau Ulquiorra dengan galak. "Kamu kenapa sih? Yang serius, dong. Ini kan nama anak kita BERDUA!"

_'Habisnya sejak dua jam lalu kamu sibuk membahas itu saja,' _Ulquiorra bergumam dalam hati, terlalu pengecut untuk menyuarakannya.

"Kamu tidak suka ya, kita punya anak?" Orihime mendesak.

Ulquiorra menggeleng. "Suka kok."

"Terus kenapa kamu malah begitu sama Sora? Kamu bahkan nggak mau memberinya nama!"

"Kan tadi kau sudah memberinya nama, Hime."

"Aku ingin kau juga ikut berpartisipasi! Apa kau tega melihatnya tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang ayahnya sendiri?" Orihime mulai agak melantur.

_'Duh, segitunya… Memang aku sejahat itu apa?' _lagi-lagi Ulquiorra menyahut dalam hati saja.

Orihime kemudian beralih pada si bayi, lalu dikecupnya dahi mungil itu perlahan.

Ulquiorra serba salah.

"Hime," akhirnya Ulquiorra berusaha menjelaskan, "aku bukannya tidak mau memberi nama, tapi aku ingin dia mendapat nama dengan arti paling baik. Semua nama yang kupunya tidak mengandung arti sebaik namamu—Sora—dan tidak punya kenangan begitu baik… kecuali kau mau aku menamainya Ulqairra."

_'Super tidak kreatif,' _Ulquiorra memaki calon nama yang dikarangnya semalam.

Orihime menghela napas. Senyum manisnya kembali terukir di bibir mungilnya. "Kurasa kau benar, Ulquiorra," katanya akhirnya. "Sora—nama yang bagus kan?"

Ulquiorra cepat-cepat mengangguk singkat.

"Kamu juga mencintainya kan?"

Anggukan lagi.

"Serius? Sumpah?"

"_For me, you and him are my most important things in this whole world_," Ulquiorra sok berjanji.

Orihime tertawa geli. "Jangan sok pakai bahasa Inggris, deh, suamiku!"

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra menatap Orihime yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemari, lalu menyambar sebuah blus dan rok selutut berwarna putih dari dalamnya. Setelahnya, perempuan ayu itu segera menanggalkan seluruh pakaian rumahnya, lalu memakai kedua setelan itu secepat kilat.<p>

"Mau ke mana?" Ulquiorra akhirnya bertanya.

"Aku ditelepon Nel-san, katanya ada _meeting _mendadak jam sembilan," jawab Orihime sambil berlari menuju meja rias.

Ulquiorra mengikuti langkah istrinya dengan perlahan. "Kau kan masih cuti? Lagipula, ini hari Jum'at—aku saja malas ngantor."

"Cutiku kan selesai Senin besok, Ulqui. Aku tidak enak pada Nel-san dan Rukia-chan—mereka sudah banyak membantu pekerjaanku tiga bulan ini."

"Tapi Sora bagaimana? Dia kan masih butuh ASI."

"Duh, kan sudah boleh minum susu bubuk sesekali, Ulqui!" Orihime terlihat capek menyahuti suaminya. Gadis itu mematut diri sekali lagi sehabis mengoleskan lipstik, lalu segera menyambar tas tangan berwarna oranye muda di atas meja. "Aku pergi dulu—jaga Sora, ya, Sayang!"

Ulquiorra mengangguk pelan—walau Orihime tak bisa melihatnya karena perempuan itu telah beranjak keluar dari pintu depan rumah mereka.

#

Ulquiorra sedang sibuk menyeduh kopi ketika tangisan Sora membahana dari kamar bayi lelaki itu. Tanpa pikir panjang diletakkannya termos di atas meja dan ditinggalkannya kopi itu begitu saja.

"UUUUAAAAAAAA~!"

"Aku datang, Sora," Ulquiorra menyahut agak keras.

"UUUUUUAAAAAAA~!"

Untung bagi Ulquiorra karena Orihime tidak pernah menutup pintu kamar Sora, sehingga bayi mereka selalu ada dalam pengawasan meskipun terpisah kamar—yah, walaupun kamar mereka saling berhadapan.

Buru-buru Ulquiorra menghampiri boks Sora dan menatap bayinya.

"UUUUAAAAAAAAA~!"

_'Aku harus telepon Hime!' _Ulquiorra membatin.

Tapi baru saja ia berbalik…

"UUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

… tangis Sora makin menjadi-jadi.

_'Apa kugendong saja?' _Ulquiorra berpikir. Gamang. Terakhir kali ia menggendong Sora adalah kemarin malam—dan sialnya, entah kenapa, setiap ia menggendong Sora, ujung-ujungnya ia harus menerima tangisan Sora.

"U-U-UUUUAAAAAAA~!"

_'Ck, kugendong saja!' _Ulquiorra membulatkan tekad.

Dalam satu gerak cepat, Ulquiorra segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Sora dan mendekapnya seerat mungkin agar tidak jatuh.

Tapi Sora tetap menangis lebih kencang.

"Sssstttt… Tenanglah, Sora. Ini aku," bisik Ulquiorra pada bayi lelakinya.

"U-u-uuuu…" Tangis Sora berubah menjadi isakan pelan.

Ulquiorra mulai memberi irama pada rengkuhannya—ia mencoba menimang bayi mungil itu dengan takut-takut.

_'Ayolah Sora, berhenti menangis,' _Ulquiorra memohon-mohon dalam hati.

Dan ajaibnya, tangis Sora langsung berhenti saat itu juga.

* * *

><p>Orihime tersenyum manis seraya meletakkan sepiring besar roti bakar di atas meja makan. Diliriknya suaminya yang tengah menyesap jus jeruk hangat buatannya.<p>

"Ulqui," Orihime memanggil.

"Hm?" Ulquiorra menyahut, masih terpaku pada koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Sora sudah besar ya."

Jeda sesaat sebelum Ulquiorra menjawab, "Kan sudah dua tahun."

Orihime menyeret mundur bangku di sebelah Ulquiorra, lalu mengambil setangkap roti seraya duduk menghadap sebuah pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depan matanya. "Dia mirip sekali denganmu."

"Ya."

"Kemarin aku mulai mengajarinya nama-nama binatang."

Ulquiorra melirik istrinya sesaat, lalu kembali fokus pada korannya. "Kenapa baru sampai situ?"

Orihime mengangkat bahu. "Sora juga masih belum mengerti. Sepertinya kita terlalu cepat."

"Tapi Grimmjow dan Nel juga sudah mengajari anak mereka membaca."

"Ah, itu kan obsesi Grimmjow-san saja."

"Rangiku-san dan Gin-san juga sudah mengajari anak mereka menulis."

"Itu tuntutan bisnis—Gin-san kan sudah bilang, harta milyaran miliknya bakal diwariskan ke anaknya secepat mungkin."

"Ichigo dan Rukia juga begitu, kan?"

Orihime menggebrak meja. Ditatapnya Ulquiorra dengan kesal sebelum ia berteriak, "Kau tidak mengerti! Dia masih terlalu kecil!" Kemudian, Orihime segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan suaminya.

Ulquiorra menghela napas, lalu menatap pemadangan di depannya dengan saksama—pemandangan berupa Sora yang asyik bermain dengan boneka kelelawar hitam dan kelelawar putih yang diberikan Starrk dan Tia ketika berkunjung kemarin.

_'Mungkin dia benar—mungkin aku terlalu memaksa Sora,' _pikirnya diam-diam.

Helaan napas terdengar lagi dari Ulquiorra ketika ia bangkit dan beranjak menuju tempat di mana Sora duduk. Bocah itu segera mendongakkan kepala begitu ayahnya menghampiri dan ikut duduk di atas karpet bersamanya.

Ulquiorra meraih Sora ke pangkuannya, lalu diciumnya kepala hitam milik Sora yang serupa dengan kepalanya sendiri.

"Cepatlah besar, anakku," bisiknya pada Sora.

* * *

><p>BRAAAAAAAAAKK!<p>

"MAMAAAA!"

Empat siku langsung mencuat di kepala Ulquiorra begitu mendengar tangis manja itu. Siapalagi kalau bukan Sora? Walau sudah lima tahun, tetap saja anak itu masih setia bermanja-manja pada Orihime.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang datang, Ulqui!" Orihime pura-pura memekik geli sambil menyibakkan selimut putih mereka. Dengan riangnya ia menurunkan kedua kakinya dari ranjang, lalu merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar pada Sora.

Sora tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk segera melompat manja ke dekapan Orihime.

"Petirnya galak, ya?" Orihime bertanya seraya menidurkan Sora di tengah-tengah antara dirinya dan Ulquiorra.

Sora mengangguk. "Aku takut, Ma."

Orihime tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu malam ini Sora tidur dengan Mama saja ya? Tapi hanya malam ini, lho."

Sora langsung memasang wajah merengut yang luarbiasa menghipnotis bagi siapapun yang melihatnya—dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek, kulit susu, mata kelabu bulat, dan pipi bersemu, bisa dipastikan dialah mimpi buruk sekaligus mimpi indah untuk Orihime.

"Kalau besok petirnya galak lagi, gimana, Ma? Sora takut," katanya manja.

Orihime tersenyum sayang. "Besok petirnya nggak galak, deh. Mama janji."

"Tapi kamar Sora gelap."

"Besok Mama nyalakan lampu besarnya."

"Tapi kamar Sora dingin."

"Besok AC-nya Mama matikan."

"Tapi—"

"Sora," Ulquiorra akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia bangkit dan duduk tegak di ranjangnya, memunggungi istri dan anaknya. Diacaknya rambut hitamnya perlahan, lalu ditatapnya kedua orang di belakangnya—terutama Sora. "Sora, kau kan sudah besar. Sudah lima tahun. Masa tidak berani tidur sendiri?"

Sora merengut, berusaha membujuk sang Papa. "Tapi kamar Sora serem."

"Papa nggak lihat ada yang serem."

"Boneka kelelawar hitamnya bikin Sora takut."

"Kalau gitu besok Papa bawa keluar bonekanya."

"Tapi—"

Ulquiorra langsung mengganti tatapan Papa-mengerti-tapi-kau-harus-mendengarkan-Papa menjadi tatapan Papa-nggak-suka-kau-membantah.

Sora langsung menunduk lesu melihatnya.

#

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih!" Orihime membentak Ulquiorra dengan nada serendah bisikan.

Ulquiorra—yang baru memasuki kamar setelah menyeduh susu—membalas amukan dadakan istrinya dengan datar. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu Sora hanya ingin tidur bersama kita! Kenapa kau tidak kasihan? Dia masih anak-anak, Ulqui!"

Ulquiorra malah dengan santainya menenggak susunya hingga habis dan menaruh gelasnya di atas meja tanpa suara. Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi—membuat Orihime dongkol setengah mati.

"Hime," Ulquiorra berkata setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Orihime langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dan memunggunginya—masih sebal karena dicueki. "Hime, dengar…"

"Aku jadi ragu apa kamu memang benar menginginkan Sora lahir…" Orihime mendesis parau, kentara sekali sedikit lagi tangisnya akan tumpah.

Ulquiorra menghembuskan napas lelah, lalu mengambil tempat di samping Sora yang tengah terlelap pulas. Ditatapnya punggung istrinya lekat-lekat, lalu ia berkata, "Aku mencintai Sora seperti aku mencintaimu dan lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Apa itu salah jika aku ingin dia tumbuh mandiri kelak?"

Kemudian, tangis Orihime benar-benar tumpah.

* * *

><p>"YA, TUHAN! APA YANG TERJADI, SORA?"<p>

Sora membuang muka begitu melihat rasa khawatir dan panik bercampur di wajah jelita mamanya. "Aku berkelahi," jawabnya singkat.

"OH, TUHAN!" Orihime langsung memeluk Sora sekalapnya. "Oh! Hidungmu mimisan, Nak! Tubuhmu juga luka-luka! Apa yang terjadi?"

Baru saja Sora hendak menjawab, sebuah suara terdengar bertanya, "Ada apa?" Dan muncullah Ulquiorra dari ruang keluarga.

Sora menatap papanya dengan gamang—antara ngeri dan teguh.

"Kau kenapa, Sora?" Ulquiorra mengulang pertanyaan pertama Orihime.

"Aku berkelahi," Sora mengeluarkan jawaban simpelnya.

"Dengan?"

"Dengan Ichi."

Ulquiorra berpikir sesaat. "Ichi anak Ichigo dan Rukia?"

Sora mengangguk.

"Penyebabnya?"

"Tadi aku bawa boneka kelelawarku di tasku. Ichi melihat. Terus, dia merebut bonekaku. Aku marah. Ichi malah lari, terus kukejar. Begitu nyaris kuambil, Ichi membuang bonekanya. Aku marah dan kupukul dia. Kami berkelahi, lalu Soifon-sensei dan Ggio-sensei datang melerai."

Ulquiorra mengangguk.

Orihime sudah banjir air mata.

"Kamu menang?" tanya Ulquiorra akhirnya.

Sora mengangguk mantap. "Ya!"

Ulquiorra tersenyum samar. "Itu baru anakku."

#

"Aku pulang."

Ulquiorra baru saja melepas sepatu ketika dilihatnya Orihime muncul dengan wajah merah sehabis menangis dan tubuh gemetar. Mau tak mau, ia menatap istrinya itu dengan tatapan syok sekaligus penasaran.

"Ada ap—"

"Byakuya-san marah melihat Ichi. Ternyata tangan kanan Ichi patah karena didorong Sora kemarin."

Rahang Ulquiorra langsung mengeras. "Lalu? Mana Sora?"

"Di kamarnya."

"Urusan selesai. Si Jeruk saja tidak protes soal Ichi—kenapa Byakuya repot? Diamkan saja."

"Kurosaki-kun dan Rukia-chan sedang pergi ke luar kota bersamaan. Mereka menitipkan Ichi pada Byakuya-san."

"Oh." Ulquiorra lanjut berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Ulquiorra."

"Apa?"

"Byakuya-san bilang dia tidak akan membiarkan ini begitu saja."

"Lalu?"

"Besok kau dipanggil ke kantor polisi."

Langkah Ulquiorra terhenti sesaat. Tak berapa lama, ia berkata, "Kalau begitu besok aku akan pergi ke sana."

#

Seperti janjinya kemarin, pagi-pagi Ulquiorra telah siap menuju kantor polisi. Pria itu telah mandi sejak pukul tujuh pagi, kemudian telah berganti pakaian—dari kaus oblong dan celana pendek santai menjadi kaus hijau tua, kemeja putih, dan celana panjang kelabu—dan terakhir, ia sudah siap di meja makan sejak pukul setengah delapan, tepat setengah jam lalu.

Orihime menatap suaminya dengan cemas.

Sora menatap papanya dengan datar.

Pagi itu dilalui tanpa seorangpun mengucapkan kata-kata.

#

"Aku pergi dulu," Ulquiorra berpamitan lima belas menit setelah sarapan.

Orihime langsung tercekat, Sora langsung menegang.

Ketika Ulquiorra berbalik dan berjalan menuju rak sepatu, sebuah teriakan kencang menggaung memekakkan telinga.

"PAPA JANGAN PERGI!"

Ulquiorra berbalik, menatap anaknya dengan wajah cuek. Orihime melongo, memandangi anaknya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"PAPA JANGAN PERGI!" Sora mengulang. "Papa NGGAK BOLEH pergi!"

"Kenapa?" Ulquiorra bertanya.

"Ini kan salahku! Harusnya aku yang pergi!"

"Tapi kau masih kelas dua SD, Sora."

"Tapi kan AKU YANG SALAH!"

"Tapi kan aku PAPAMU."

Skak.

Sora diam. Orihime menggigit jari, menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Papa kan nggak tahu, pamannya Ichi itu galak!"

"Masih galakan juga Papa."

"Dia juga jahat!"

"Papa bisa lebih jahat, kok."

"Kok Papa nggak mau dengerin Sora, sih!"

"Papa dengarkan kok. Makanya Papa jawab."

Sunyi.

Sora tertunduk, sebulir air mata akhirnya lepas dari pelupuknya. "Papa jahat…" isaknya. "Aku… _hiks_… aku kan nggak suruh Papa ke sana…!"

"Kan Papa sendiri yang mau pergi."

"T-tapi… _hiks_… p-pamannya Ichi j-jahat banget, Pa… Sora… _hiks_… takut sama matanya…!"

Sebenarnya Ulquiorra nyaris tertawa mendengar itu, tapi ia hanya berdeham.

"Papa… kok nggak… _hiks_… mau d-dengerin Sora, sih…!"

"Sora, dengarkan Papa."

Sora mendongak, memandang wajah Ulquiorra yang kini nyaris kabur karena tumpukan air mata.

"Sora kan anak Papa. Apapun yang terjadi Papa pasti membela Sora dan Mama. Makanya Papa mau Sora mandiri, supaya nanti bisa melindungi Mama juga."

Kini Orihime sudah duduk menutupi wajahnya yang berbalur air mata.

"Untuk Papa, kalau demi Sora atau Mama, Papa bakal relakan apa saja. Mengerti kan?" Ulquiorra bertanya pada Sora. Anak itu mengangguk cepat, masih berusaha menyeka air matanya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

* * *

><p>"Semua sudah selesaiiiiii?" Momo-sensei bertanya dengan nada manis dari arah depan kelas.<p>

"Sudah, Senseeeeeeei!" anak-anak menjawab serempak, senada.

"Kalau begitu kumpulkan yaaa, Sensei mau lihat."

"Iya, Senseiiiiii!"

#

_'Daddy'_

_oleh: Sora Cifer_

_Daddy. Aku tidak tahu kenapa pilih tema 'Daddy' daripada 'Mommy'. Mungkin karena aku sayang Papa._

_Iya, aku sayang sekali sama Papaku. Papaku orang terbaik sedunia._

_Walaupun Papa tegas dan kadang matanya serem, aku cinta Papa._

_Papa itu berani, gagah, suka menepati janjinya. Beda sama aku. Papa itu idolaku._

_Setahun lalu waktu kelas dua, aku berkelahi dengan teman sebangkuku yang namanya Ichi Kurosaki. Karena tidak sengaja kudorong, Ichi jatuh dan patah tangannya. Terus, pamannya Ichi yang galak itu marah. Dia lapor ke polisi. Terus Papa disuruh datang ke kantor polisi besoknya. Aku takut. Aku nangis seharian di bawah selimut. Aku takut Papa dipenjara. Aku kasihan sama Mama juga. Tapi besoknya Papa malah mau pergi ke kantor polisi. Aku marah, aku berkelahi sama Papa. Terus Papa bilang gini: "Untuk Papa, kalau demi Sora atau Mama, Papa bakal relakan apa saja."_

_Aku makin takut, tapi aku juga kagum. Papa keren sekali pas ngomong begitu. Aku suka sekali. Aku pengen sekali bisa ngomong begitu juga._

_Akhirnya, Papa pergi ke kantor polisi, terus malamnya orangtuanya Ichi, Paman Ichigo dan Bibi Rukia, datang ke rumahku untuk minta maaf. Katanya Ichi patah tangan bukan karena aku dorong dia, tapi karena Ichi kepeleset di kamar mandi. Pamannya yang namanya Byakuya itu juga minta maaf lewat telepon._

_Tapi walaupun masalah berantemku selesai sama Ichi, aku tetap suka sama gaya Papa waktu mau pergi ke kantor polisi karena keren sekali. Sejak saat itu aku makin sayang sama Papa. Papa, _I love you so much!

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuhuuuuu! Gimana? Abal? Gaje? <em>Gomen ne<em>, OC-nya jadi dua ya? Sora sama Ichi (anaknya Ichigo-Rukia di sini) hehehe~ anyway, saat ini Fay lagi _down_ se-_down-down_-nya. _Mind to _**RnR**_, onegaiiiiii?_


End file.
